movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce
Jaws ' is the titular primary antagonist of the 1975 summer blockbuster, ''Jaws, it's three sequels and the franchise. It is the cannibalistic Great White Shark bent on killing prey by eating them, because of the hunger drains too quickly, it cannot stop eating because of it's intention to survive in the marine environment. History Jaws A Young woman Depiction Each Jaws film showcases a giant Great White shark '''(scientifically called "Carcharodon carcharias")''' in ''Jaws, Jaws 2, Jaws 3-D'' and ''Jaws: the Revenge''. Each shark is a different shark in every film although the race is the same, and all have a size of about 20 to 30 feet in length. Jaws first appeared in the novel by Peter Benchley before Steven Spielberg adapted it into a motion picture. In the movies the sharks are much larger than the real animal and during the course of the series they show to have a certain amount of intellect. The shark is the playable character in the video games Jaws Unleashed and Jaws: Ultimate Predator. In relation Jaws is the titular main antagonist in the Jaws Franchise. However the Sharks featured in each film, with the exception of Jaws: The Revenge, have names, with the shark in the first film being known as "Bruce", "Brucette" in the second, and "Brucetta", the biggest shark in the franchise at 35 feet long, in the third film. The shark in the fourth installment was dubbed "Vengeance" by fans. (So, to be correct, you should not refer to the sharks as, "Jaws", and use their official names.) Sharks *'''Bruce (Jaws) - (25 ft. in length and weighs in at 3 tons.) *'Brucette (Jaws 2)' - (The exact weight and length are unknown, but is implied to be the mate of Bruce in the novel adaptation, and bigger than Bruce.) *'Brucetta (Jaws 3-D)' - (35 ft. long, weight unknown.) *'Vengeance (Jaws: The Revenge)' - (The same length and weight as Bruce, and is supposedly the child of the first two sharks, as said in the novel based on the film.) Victims Jaws *Chrissie Watkins *Pippin (dog) *Alex Kitner *Ben Gardner *Estuary Lifeguard *Captain B. Quint Jaws 2 * 2 scuba divers *Terry (water skier) *Diane (Indirectly) *Killer Whale *Amity Harbor Patrol helicopter pilot *Marge Jaws 3-D *Shelby Overman *Randy (coral thief) *Ed (coral thief) *Philip Fitzroyce *Fred Jaws: The Revenge *Chief Brody (Indirectly) *Sean Brody *Mrs. Ferguson (banana boat) *Jake (alternate ending) Jaws (Novel) *Matt Hooper (in the novel) *An elderly bather (in the novel) Appearances in other media *The Shark appears in numerous episodes of Family Guy. **In the episode, The Father, the Son and the Holy Fonz, he stars in Jaws V: Fire Island. Trivia * Jaws is the only animal character (in fact, the only villain not portrayed by a human) to occupy any slot in the Villains' half of "AFI's 100 Years... Heroes and Villains". * It is unknown why Jaws only attacks humans, especially in the second to fourth films. Galley Quint.jpg|Quint after Jaws has finished with him Jaws.jpg Jaws_(Family_Guy).jpg|Jaws with the voice of the Southern gray man Bruce in Family Guy Jaws_the_Shark.jpg Jaws_The_Revenge_-_Explode.jpg|Jaws gets stabbed by the ship Jaws electrocuted.jpg|Jaws Electricuted Jaws4deathcrap10.jpg|Jaws sinks to the bottom of the sea after the explosion Jaws-2.jpg|Jaws gets burned and sinks to the bottom of the sea after the electrocution Jaw.png|Jaw of Amagi Brilliant Park doing a Shout Out of Jaws Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animals Category:Sea Monsters Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Titular Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Hungry Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Amoral Category:True Neutral Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Predator Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Villains from adaptations of novels Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Fish Category:Horror Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Thriller Villains Category:Teams Category:Mutilators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Evil Families Category:Brutes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Universal Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Giant Monsters Category:Maternal Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cannibals Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Villains who killed the hero Category:Villainesses Category:Females Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Supernatural Category:Scarred Villains Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villians of terror Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Elderly Category:Old Villains Category:Deceased Category:Friend Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Sharks